


Admiring the View

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clooney helps Derek get a good look at his Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiring the View

Derek had just put the finishing touches on the breakfast tray when he heard the running water stop. He grinned at Clooney, who had also noticed and sat up, tail thumping on the floor.

“‘kay boy,” Derek said, “ _One_  piece, that’s it.” He tossed a strip of bacon, which was eagerly snatched out of the air. “Now where’s your Dentabone? Go get your ‘bone.”

Derek then picked up the tray and headed to the bedroom. He was glad the door was wide open, and strode over to the dresser, where he deposited the meal.

He turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening, and took in the sight of Spencer, who had just finished tying the towel around his waist. When his gaze finally reached his eyes, he was rewarded with a smirk from the other man.

“Like what you see?” Spencer teased.

Before Derek could reply, Clooney ran in, saw the dangling end of the towel, and decided to play a game of tug of war.

Spencer snatched at the towel, but was a fraction of a second too slow.

Clooney darted around Derek and wriggled his way under the bed with his prize.

“I’m liking it more and more,” Derek murmured, taking the few steps needed to close the space between them. He wrapped his arms around the other man and proceeded to kiss every inch of him.


End file.
